


Scott McCall Should Be Aware Of What Condoms Are

by JamesAlexander



Series: Chronicles of The Beacon Hills Werewolf Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mating, Pregnancy, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAlexander/pseuds/JamesAlexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should. Because if he did, then Chris might not be trying to kill them. All of them, like they had somehow gang raped his only daughter! Oh, God! Stiles, stop, thinking, please, it's burning images in my head I don't need!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott McCall Should Be Aware Of What Condoms Are

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the long story mentioned on the first fic of this series. I think there will be more to come... more fluff, I hope, and feels you didn't really ask for. Is that ok? haha. And sorry in advance if this s a little rough on the edges, but it was really a one shot think, written at 12 in the morning, so bear with me, please.

Stiles leaned against Derek’s warm body, his eyes locked on the TV in front of them. It was a nice Friday night, and they usually stayed at the Hale house watching a movie. It was rare to have Peter’s presence.  Stiles eventually got used to the presence of the nut-job, since it came with the package, with being Derek’s only family alive and stuff. Getting used to wasn’t the same as liking it, but whatever floated Alpha Derek’s boat. His phone vibrated on his pocket. It was a call from Scott he decided to ignore.

“not going to take that?” Peter asked, from where he sat on the armchair.

Derek moved next to Stiles, making the couch wiggle a bit, as he turned his face to Stiles’s.

“What? It was only Scott.” Stiles shrugged, patting Derek’s bally. And Stiles still couldn’t believe he could do that without getting his head ripped off. “It’s probably another Allison-driven drama. I swear, sometimes I really am sure we’re tapping  some cheap drama called 90210 Beacon Hills, with a cast of actors with outwardly names.” Stiles faked a dramatic voice “’Like sand through the hourglass, so are the days of our lives.’”

“I think you’re mixing your soap operas…” Peter commented, his gaze still set on the TV.

Stiles seemed pensive for a moment.

“I was trying to figure out some weird exotic names for the cast, but I don’t seem to come up with anything…” Stiles sighed, ignoring Peter. His phone rang once more.

“Maybe something happened.” Derek said, concerned on his voice. Stiles looked up. After almost two months with Derek, he still wasn’t used to his new-found openness. Not that Stiles is complaining, not at all, Stiles enjoys the openness maybe a little too literally, if you know what I mean, and oh, God, brain stop!

Stiles eventually realized picking up his phone was a good distraction from the thoughts he was having about Derek with his legs open in front of him, because, hello?! Psychotic murderous uncle in the same room…

“What?!” Stiles snapped at the phone.

“Stiles! I need you! Where are you, I’m freaking out. I can’t breathe, I’m having a panic attack I’m-“

Stiles jumped out of the couch, Derek right on his tail. He grabbed the Camaro’s keys and threw them at the Alpha, who nodded as he put his forever-present leather jacket on.

“Scott, calm down, ok, buddy? Breathe with me. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. That’s right. See? Better?”

“Yeah. Stiles, I just wnet to Allison’s , she’s-“ And Scott’s words were lost again between panicked gasps.

“where are you?” Stiles asked.

“I’m at my place” Scott managed to say.

“OK, Derek and I are headed there, just hang on.” Stiles hang up without waiting for a reply.

“Something happened to Allison. You think we should go to the Argent’s place first?” Derek asked.

“No. I don’t know, I think so.” Stiles was torn apart. “I’ll try and call her.”

Derek nodded. Allison’s phone rang, but she didn’t pick up. Stiles looked at his contact list. He had to use his last resort. This time, they answered at the first ring.

“You’re at her place?” Stiles asked, receiving a weird look from Derek, as he drove the Camaro as fast as he could towards Scott’s house.

“Ugh, so you know…” Lydia sighed, from the other side. “Guess Scott told you.”

“What? What happened? Is Allison ok?” Stiles shot.

“Hang on, Stilinski. Scott didn’t tell you?”

“Only that something happened with Allison. He was pretty much in panic…” Stiles announced, as they drove up Scott’s street.

“She’s fine, given the circumstances. I’m here, so don’t worry. Take care of Scott.” Stiles nodded before hanging up.

“So, Lydia says Allison is alive.” Stiles sighed. “So, I guess no need to worry about her. Lydia’s with her.”

Derek nodded, and he parked the car in Scott’s driveway. Melissa stormed out the door, grasping Stiles’s shoulders with her hands.

“I don’t know what’ wrong.” She looked up at Derek. “Is this a werewolf thing? He can’t breath properly and-“

“Allison drama, I guess?” Stiles enlightened. Mellissa dropped her hands from Stiles shoulders, lifting an eyebrow.

“Are you kidding me? My son looks like he is about to pass out from an asthma attack for the last hour and you’re telling me he’s just overreacting about her? For God’s sake, is this 90210 Beacon Hills?!”

Derek lifted his eyebrows in surprise, looking at Stiles with a questioning look, as the teenager just crumbled in giggles. Melissa was judging him with her motherly look.

“Listen, lady, don’t give me that look until you don’t put a ring on my father, ok?” Stiles kidded her. “I’m laughing because I thought the exact same thing.”

She smiled at him fondly for a moment, and then her cheeks turned red, as she took in the meaning of Stiles’s words. He shrugged, brushing past her and going directly to Scott’s room, with Derek on his toes.

“So, can you tell me what’s wrong?” Stiles started, as he stared at his friend, who was sitting on his bed, his knees pulled against his chest, rocking back and forth.

“I’m dead.” Scott whispered.

Stiles phone rang, and he answered it, after seeing it was Lydia.

“Fuck, Stiles! Get out of there, or Scott is dead!” Derek and Stiles’s eyes opened wide, as Scott jumped out of the bed.

“Excuse me?” Stiles asked.

“Chris is driving over there, and-“ There was a sound of brushing, protesting, and then Allison spoke to the phone. “Dad took the wolfsbane bullets, he’s serious, call the rest of the pack.”

“Ok, isn’t this a little overreacting? I mean, did he found a used condom?” Stiles squealed.

“Worse. He found the pregnancy test.” Allison sobbed.

And Scott was jumping out the window. Stiles’s mouth gapped, his knees loosing strength beneath him with Allison’s words echoing on his head.

“Scott!” Derek roared. “Stay!”

Stiles could hear Scott whimpering, as he stopped in the middle of his backyard. Sometimes, Derek’s Alpha voice was useful. When he wasn’t abusing of it, anyway. And it was also useful when he used his Alpha voice during sexy time with Stiles. He had to shake his head, as he hang up. Goddamned hyperactive brain.

“I’ll take him to the house in Melissa’s car.” Stiles blurted. “you go get the rest of the wolves with the Camaro. Tell Jacks to get Ally and Lyds with the Porsche.”

Stiles had suddenly turned into auto-pilot, jumping out of the window himself. He heard Derek yelp behind him, but human or not, it wasn’t the first time Stiles entered or exited the house through the very same window. Of course, if he admitted that to Derek, he would suffer the consequences under the form of constant taunting that apparently Derek isn’t the only one with an Edward Cullen level of creepiness and fondness for going into houses through windows instead of using the front door like normal people.

Stiles pulled Scott towards the car, and asked him for his keys. Scott gave them to him with shaky hands, and Stiles drove him back to the Hale house. He hadn’t seen the Camaro when he got out of Scott’s, so he guessed Derek had followed his instinctive orders.

Fifteen minutes after they got to the Hale house, They heard Jackson’s Porsche parking up the driveway. Peter was looking at them curiously, until Allison entered the house, and his face did something that Stiles had never seen him do. He was surprised. Then amused, of course.

“So… Has Chris found out yet?” Peter whispered at Stiles’s ear. “I guess he did, if you are all bunking up here.”

Stiles swatted a hand at him, like he was scaring off an annoying fly that was buzzing around his head. Peter only chuckled and sighed as he got out of Stiles’s personal space. To be honest, Stiles didn’t feel uncomfortable anymore when Peter got too close to him. After all, if it hadn’t been for Peter, Stiles would have never conquered Derek, now would he? Well, maybe not as fast as he did.

Allison hugged Scott, and kissed his forehead.

“It’s going to be ok…”

Stiles phone rang, and he picked up to Derek’s voice, as Jackson and Lydia sat by the couch, turning the TV on, and making Stiles wonder for a moment what had Peter been doing during the hour they had been gone.

“he’s tailing us. I’m with Isaac and Erica. I think He’s already been at Scott’s.” Derek said, concern stressing his voice.

“Fuck, this is getting way out of hand.” Stiles sighed, his gaze setting on Allison. “So, what’s the plan?”

There was a moment of silence.

“Brace yourselves. I think Chris just changed his mind, because-“

And then there was a crash, the sound of glass breaking, metal bending under an enormous pressure, rubber squishing, and dead silence. All the wolves were standing, their bodies tense and on edge, even Peter. Stiles’s eyes were wide, in shock. He felt his chest tighten.

“Derek?” Stiles whispered to the phone. “Derek, stop messing, please-“

“The line is cut off!” Jackson burst.

Stiles felt something click inside of him. Oh, hell no, he wasn’t about to let Chris take his boyfriend from him, or his best friend, or the child that would once call him uncle Stiles either. He was going to fight that son of a bitch even if it meant he was going to die trying. He looked down at his phone, and pointed at Jackson.

“You, stay here with Allison, Scott and Lydia.” Stiles hissed. “Peter, you come with me, and get Danny and Boyd.”

Surprisingly, Peter followed his orders. Stiles was about to leave, but then turned to Jackson.

“Jackson, get them to the basement, and lock all the doors down there. Hide the Porsche and Melissa’s car in the woods, so he doesn’t know you’re here. And keep quiet. You’ll only come out if it’s me or Derek, you understand? Not Peter, not Erica, not Danny, not Isaac, not Boyd. Me or Derek.”

Jackson nodded, and herded Lydia towards Allison and Scott, so she could guide them to the basement, while Jackson took care of the cars. Stiles hoped on the jeep, and Peter smirked at him.

“What?” Stiles snapped.

“You’ll make a good Alpha.” Peter said.

“I’m not a werewolf.”

“You don’t need to be… If you’re the Alpha’s mate, you are an Alpha too.” Peter shrugged.

Stiles rolled his eyes, as he turned the engine on.

*

Danny and Boyd were antsy on the back sit of the Jeep, growling and huffing.

“Will you keep quite?!” Stiles begged, as he drove up the road. “I went for you before them, so just keep your nerves for yourselves!”

Danny gave him a pained look, and Stiles sighed.

“Isaac was with them…” Danny started.

“And Erica…” Boyd completed.

“And Derek too!” Stiles hissed. “Trust me, I know the feeling!”

They didn’t say anything. If it was because they didn’t understand the meaning of Stiles’s comment, or because they were actually suffering so much they didn’t even bother to acknowledge the confession, Stiles didn’t know. Besides Peter, no one on the pack knew yet about Derek and him. It’s not like they were making a secret out of it, they weren’t just screaming out loud about it too. Besides, why bother going through the awkward conversation if every wolf in the pack could smell _everything_ Stiles and Derek had been up to?

The scene was macabre. The Camaro was completely wrecked against a tree. There was an abandoned SUV on the side of the road. Stiles looked around, not able to see a thing, but Danny and Boy were already racing into the woods. He heard a shot, after they went out of sight, and his heart clenched. Peter brushed past him, and Stiles had to use up all his strength so he wouldn’t ask him.

When they reached the clearing, Boyd and Danny were pinning Chris down. Derek, Erica and Isaac were laying on the ground, but Stiles could see their chest moving as they breathed, and he hissed out a breath of relief, after stepping closer to the two conscious werewolves. They looked like they were about to rip Chris apart.

“Back off.” Stiles ordered.

Boyd and Danny looked up, and whined as they took a step back, and shifted back to their human form. Stiles looked down at Chris.

“Have you gone mad?” Stiles hissed.

“I’m going to kill him. You. All of you!” Chris replied, standing up.

Stiles tilted his head slightly, and Peter was pinning Chris to a tree the next second. Stiles took a step forward, nodding in thanks to Peter. It was so strange to see the werewolf that once wanted to kill of them to obey a command given by Stiles though gestures, that Stiles didn’t have to say one single word… He had to have a small talk with Peter later.

“Are you really going to kill your grandson’s father?” Stiles spat. “Is that what you want? I can assure your own daughter can tell you as well as I can that it sucks living with just one parent because the other was killed.”

Chris seemed to bring his defenses down a little, maybe because he knew Stiles was human, not a wolf.

“Your daughter is nineteen, Chris.” Stiles murmured  “She’s not a kid anymore. And Scott is eighteen, is an adult, too. They can take care of the child, if they decide to have it. And they will surely have the support of the pack.” He heard leaves rustling behind him, and then the familiar sound of Derek groaning just behind him reached his ears, and he felt every muscle in his body relax. “will stop this fucking madness, or do I need to call my father?”

Chris stiffened. Peter let go of him, taking a step back. Stiles leaned forward, grabbing the gun Chris had dropped somehow during the fight with Boyd and Danny.

“As you can see, we protect our own, even from their own family if need be.” Stiles sighed, testing the weight of the gun. He could feel Derek get tense beside him. The half extended his hand, asking or the gun.

Stiles cocked his head to the side, then looked at Chris, and started dismantling the gun, without taking his eyes off of Chris’s. His fingers moved over the metal, making it click and get loose where exactly it should, so the gun would be in pieces. He dropped them in Derek’s hand, who was gapping at him with surprised eyes.

*

Derek and Stiles were heading down the basement, to give Jackson the green light, when Derek stopped him.

“What you did today…” Derek started.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped in your shoes…” Stiles looked down. “You weren’t there, so I figured it made sense…”

“It does. It’s not about that. Well, it is. I’m- I know this will get over your head, but,” Derek said, a smile starting to form on his face. “I’m proud of you, for taking care of the pack. But… The gun… You didn’t even look at it while you took it apart. You seemed…”

“Experienced?” Stiles chuckled. “Need I remind you my father is the Sheriff? It’s not like I haven’t lived side by side with firearms my whole life.” The teenager shrugged. “It comes with the job, I guess. I never shot one at any living thing, if that’s what you’re trying to know.”

Derek lifted an eyebrow.

“But you have fired a gun…”

“Derek, I’m not as defenseless as you lot want to picture me.” Stiles shrugged. “jacks, we took care of Chris.”

He heard Allison sobbing, and his heart clenched, as he entered the room.

“Ally, I meant we talked him out of his rage, not that we killed him.” She hissed out a breath in relief, and hugged Stiles. “But you should stay here for a while, until he cools down completely.”

Allison nodded.

*

Stiles was observing the pack as they watched a movie on the TV. It didn’t take long until he felt Derek’s arms around his waist, from behind him. He rested his chin on Stiles’s shoulder, his stubble rubbing on his skin.

“You even kept Peter under a tight leash…” Derek whispered. Peter chuckled from his place on the armchair, rolling his eyes. Stiles couldn’t help but grin.

“I think I’m starting to get him, you know? He lost as much as you did, maybe a little more, even. And I know he’s trying to work on it… After all, he can’t be a bad person if he understands the ‘underestimated power of human love’…”

“I can’t believe he told you that…” Derek sighed.

“he didn’t. It was you.” Stiles replied, and they both chuckled.

Stiles tuned his head, so he could kiss Derek’s lips slowly. Then there was someone squealing, and they all looked at an offended Scott.

“What the fuck are you two doing? Stiles! You’re- Derek is kissing you?! Why?!”

Stiles could feel all the rest of the pack rolling their eyes.

“Scott, you’re such a Potato, sometimes…” Isaac sighed.

“his words, not mine!” Stiles said, instinctively defending his honor.

“They’ve been together for at least two weeks, haven’t you smelled them?” Erica said.

Derek and Stiles exchanged an amused look, and laughed. Peter leaned forward, closer to Erica that was sitting on the ground in front of him.

“Make that two months.” Peter informed, and Erica looked at Stiles with wide eyes.

They all started arguing, and Stiles felt Derek pulling him up the stairs. Yes, it was hard to have sexy times in a house full of werewolves, but it helped that Derek’s room was on the fourth floor, and the living room on the first. It made it worth climb all the stairs, to think that on the top of them, there would be… more openness.


End file.
